In general, a slipper or sandal has a simple structure, but has its front and rear directions determined. Accordingly, for example, in order to wear a slipper in the state in which a user has taken off the slipper when entering a home, the direction of the shipper must be changed. The slipper is chiefly used indoors. For example, if the slipper is used in an indoor bathroom, it is very inconvenient for a user to wear the slipper, taken off while exiting from the bathroom, when entering the bathroom again because the direction of the sipper must be changed.
In order to solve such inconvenience in use, there have been proposed various types of slippers capable of being used bidirectionally. Such proposals are merely a change of the direction of the instep strap of the slipper. The height of the bottom surface of the slipper has been determined depending on the front and rear directions of the slipper. In general, the height of the front has been designed to be low, whereas the height of the front has been designed to be high.
And in order to change the front and rear directions of the slipper and wear the slipper, the biggest problem is the height of the front and rear portions of the slipper. Although the direction of the instep strap of the slipper may be changed in various forms, a change in the height of the front and rear directions of the slipper itself is not so easy, and a detailed and realistic proposal therefor has not be found.